One of the major design goals for alarm systems is to help minimize product development time as much as possible by standardizing the software and hardware used in various systems. The updating of existing systems by replacing modules, incorporating additional modules, or reprogramming the system, is extremely time consuming and subject to human error.
When modules are replaced or additional units are added to conventional systems or the system is reprogrammed, an operator normally has to utilize a laptop, or other computer, or an EPROM programmer to specifically indicate what hardware modules are on the system and how they should be processed. That is, the Operator or service personnel after hooking up all the hardware, such as modules, or reprogramming the system, would then be required to access the system software and instruct the system as to what has been replaced, modified or added to the system.
It would be highly desirable to design a system wherein manual reprocessing of the system is avoided subsequent to the replacement, modification or addition of hardware or reprogramming of the system. A system which can monitor events and is capable of automatically configuring itself responsive to changes in system hardware to help maximize product flexibility, ease of programming, both in the field and in a factory, and ease of service by service personnel, as well as to maximize product reliability and life safety, would also be extremely desirable.
The present inventors have developed a novel system for monitoring events and which is capable of automatically configuring itself responsive to changes in system hardware and software
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer means having a means, in the form of an autoconfigurator, which interprets, i.e., it takes information or data, from all the programming units that identify what hardware is on the system, and from that sends messages to other programming units to help them create the programming necessary to respond to a changed situation. This autoconfigurator gathers information from lower programming units of a system, processes the information and sends it to other units, and configures those other units. Furthermore, the autoconfigurator is also capable of sending information not only to units forming part of the programming, but also to product layer units, which provide product features and operations, as will be explained.
Another object is to provide an autoconfigurator which drastically reduces the amount of programming that an operator or service personnel would have to provide on an a arm system subsequent to hardware or software changes. Most importantly, the autoconfigurator of the present invention eliminates the common errors which often occur during manual configuration of the system.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.